Farmer Smurf (Empath stories)
"Sweet mother of Smurf!" Gulliver Travis "Farmer" Smurf is a Smurf character who is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Personality He is generally very friendly and enjoys the work that he does. He is, of course, very shy around Smurfette, whom he helps with her gardening, and often doesn't know what to say around her. He is best friends with Miller Smurf and with Biscotti Smurf. He is the master of Gourdy the genie, whom he found living in a gourd in his fields. He occasionally likes to tease Fisher Smurf about his fishing trips and his inability to catch anything. He also has Harmony sing and play his off-key music in order to make it rain. Farmer's favorite style of music is country folk music, which his brother Twanger plays along with Fiddler and Piper. He is one of the few Smurfs in the village who loves smoking and can be seen at times carrying a smoking pipe. If he doesn't have one, he will just chew on a piece of grass. Other than smoking, Farmer hardly takes any mood-altering substance besides black coffee and sarsaparilla ale. At one time Farmer was addicted to the powerful magic of the Orb Of Euphoria that was given to Poet by Allura the witch, but after Empath helped break his addiction, Farmer foreswore the use of any sort of magic for helping him to work better or faster. Role He is the village farmer who is responsible for raising and harvesting the food that the Smurfs eat every day. He takes great pride in his work and is willing to accept any help that he gets when it comes to working in his fields. Empath first worked for Farmer during his first visit to the Smurf Village. Clothing And Appearance Originally Farmer wore an ordinary white Smurf hat and pants, but sometime after Empath's final return to the Smurf Village from Psychelia, Farmer switched to wearing green overalls, brown shoes, and a Smurf hat made of straw, similar to his current comic book counterpart. He speaks with a sort of New England accent and tends to use phrases like "sweet mother of Smurf" a lot. His physique as a Smurf is considered within normal range of his species. Desired Voice Actor His desired voice actor would be Joel McCrary, who was the voice of Farmer Smurf in the Sony Pictures' live-action/CGI The Smurfs film series. His alternate would be Jeff Dunham, who was the voice of Farmer in the 2017 film Smurfs: The Lost Village. Notes * "Sweet mother of Smurf" is a fan-translated version of his original French expresssion "cre vingt schtroumpfs", or "sacred twenty smurfs" (a play on the expression "cre vingt dieux", or "sacred twenty gods"). * The name of Gulliver Travis is a play on the title of the book Gulliver's Travels. See Also * Reporter's Inside Stories: An Interview With Farmer Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Hillbilly and country-style accents Category:Empath's generation Smurfs Category:Smurf Village residents Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Smokers Category:Agriculturalists Category:Nature worshipers Category:Multiple media universe imports